1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention relates in general to rotatable disk cuvette arrays and more particularly to an improved and simplified cuvette array for use in centrifugal chemical analyzer and other instruments and machines.
2. History of the Prior Art
Rotatable cuvette arrays are well-known in the prior art and are utilized in many analyzing devices. An extensive discussion of the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,173 to Bullock et al. Other pertinent disclosures of cuvette arrays are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,679,130 to Mayo et al 3,890,101 to Tiffany et al 3,759,666 to Hill 3,986,534 to Schmidt 3,532,470 to Rochte 3,829,223 to Hamel 3,856,470 to Cullis 3,441,838 to Moore 3,873,217 to Anderson et al 3,811,780 to Liston